


New Friends

by MrsEclipse9856



Series: New Friends [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsEclipse9856/pseuds/MrsEclipse9856
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Scotty rescues Leonard. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends

"... so she said that it didn't look good on me or anyone else. So, I decided that I was gonna change clothes. Well, a week later, I see her and she's wearing the exact same shirt. Now I can't wear my shirt because everyone will think I copied her. Don't you hate it when that happens? That bitch."

Leonard had no idea why she was talking to him or what the hell she was talking about. He could be rude and tell her to shut the fuck up but his mama raised him not to be disrespectful, no matter who the woman was or how annoying her voice sounded.

He'd been in San Francisco for a month and it wasn't getting any better. He only moved out here to be close to his daughter after his ex-wife took a job and moved across the country. He swore that he would give it a chance for his little girl but the longer her was here, the lonelier he got.

"So, handsome, I was thinking..." God, he really hoped not. "... that maybe you and me could..."

"Hey, lad, there ye are. I've been looking all over for ye."

Leonard had no idea who this guy with the accent was but he'd take anything over the girl that was in his face. He even felt better when the Scot dropped an arm over his shoulder like they were old friends. He decided to play along.

"Took you long enough, man. You're late." Leonard said to the welcome stranger.

"I got held up at work with a bunch of bloody idiots. I would've called but I dinnae charge my phone," the man told him.

Leonard chuckled, "Well, you always do that."

"True. Come on, the rest of our friends are here," the man said with a shrug.

Leonard gave a quick wave to the girl as his fake friend pulled him away from her and into a quiet corner of the bar.

"I'm Montgomery Scott but my friends call me Scotty," the man, Scotty, told him.

"Doctor Leonard McCoy. Nice to meet you. Thanks for rescuing me from... her." He realized that he didn't even catch her name.

"No problem, lad. That lass is trouble and yer obviously new around here, I figured ye could use the help." Scotty said to him.

Leonard snorted, "I can't be that obvious."

"Ye are. Ye remind me of me when I first moved out here. It'll get better once ye settle in and start making some friends."

In spite of himself, Leonard smiled. "I think I just did."


End file.
